Yay! Slumber Party!
by Overused Theme
Summary: Neku's over at Beat's for a sleepover after the game. Oh why did he agree to this? Follow through the hours as their sanity deteriorates! Rated T for language.
1. Arrival

5:30pm- Neku

It all started with a simple knock. A simple knock into the door to hell. For some unknown reason, Neku had decided to accompany his" friend" Beat in a sleep over of sorts. Why? He thought it may have been a decent experience, considering Neku was a total anti-social, ignoring all depleting life into an exasperating gape that is the social he instantaneously had his regrets. He had momentarily thought about Beat, and his personality, his butt- into-every-conversation attitude, his annoyance frequencies, the amount of grief he provides to his poor younger sister, and to Neku himself; sometimes the boy was almost worse than Joshua.

Almost.

Before the door ever react to his pounding (which was actually rather gentle, considering his shyness) , he turned around behind him and waved to the vehicle at the edge of the crackles sidewalk, of which contained his oddball father. There was a brief hand of farewell rising from the sunroof before the car drove down the street and into sanctuary. If only he could with him.

Suddenly the door swung open and the hinges creaked with stress. A worn woman appears in the doorway, a tightly crisp frown on her face. "Are you Neku Sakuraba?"

"Uh... Y-Yes ma'am. It is a... a pleasure to meet you..."Neku replied meekly, bowing lowly in respect, staring at his shoe laces in despair.

"How are you acquainted with my son?" She asks, her voice an emotionless void.

Neku didn't have to think twice about this one. Beat had warned him this would happen, so a prepared answer was constructed to avoid any confrontation about The Game, of which only the contenders (Meaning Neku and his friends) could recall. "We met in school. I was getting bullied and Beat saved me. I have been grateful ever since."

"That's good. At least he's done something right...," she moves from the doorframe "You may come in."

Neku bowed slightly in thanks and proceeded into the main room. He didn't exactly have a good moment to explore and observe the surroundings around him. He only managed to see a cute little Rhyme reading a manga on the couch before he was bombarded by the reason he had came to this hole made out of bricks and wood.

"Phones! Uh sorry about my mom...she beat me to the door." Beat emerges from a hallway and marches into Neku's personal space.

'_Why can't he just leave me alone_?' Was the first thought that popped in his head. But his response was much different, because Beat's mother still resided in the room. "Not to worry. Uh... thanks for...having me..." Neku could only hope the older woman was buying this horrid acting of friendliness. The boy really wanted to punch the skater in the stomach at this point.

"Uh yeah...Wanna go to my room dude?" He stops for a second and leans closer to Neku "You feelin' okay man?"

Neku nodded slightly and offered a shy smile, secretly begging for the other boy to whisk him away to anywhere. He wouldn't even care if it was to the bathroom to receive "The Time". Or the basement to be murdered brutally. The latter would have been much preferred.

5:30Pm-Beat

Beat tried to waste time by doing his homework. Like hell that would happen. So instead he sat on his ass and twiddled his thumbs for the half hour before Neku was supposed to show up. But he just misses when Neku knocks on the door, and his mom is already taking up all the space. Damnit, foiled again.

"Are you Neku Sakuraba?" Shit.

"Uh... Y-Yes ma'am. It is a... a pleasure to meet you..." God damn. Beat can't even see Neku, his mom was so big.

"How are you acquainted with my son?" Shit, hope he uses the story.

"We met in school. I was getting bullied and Beat saved me. I have been grateful ever since." Thank god. But really, could his mom just move her fatass out of the way?

"That's good. At least he's done something right...," she moves from the doorframe "You may come in." How fucking rude. Jesus. Time to make his move.

"Phones! Uh sorry about my mom...she beat me to the door." Beat emerges from his hiding spot in the hallway, prepping the sack to kidnap Neku from the living room, per say.

"Not to worry. Uh... thanks for...having me..." Neku seems a little weird. Beat squints at him slightly. What's up here? The best way to get shit out of Neku was to make things awkward or uncomfortable for him. Only one thing to do!

"Uh yeah...Wanna go to my room dude?" He stops for a second and leans closer to Neku "You feelin' okay man?"

Neku nods, but Beat is hella suspicious, but mom is leering a bit so he leads Neku off to his room. Once they get their Beat shuts the door behind him. The room's kinda big, with skateboarding and other posters on the walls. In fact, there were a few skateboards stuffed against the back wall, with some shelving here and there with a bed and dresser in the corner.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Neku screams outwardly and directly into Beat's face. Yep. He's fine.

Beat covers his ears with his hands, recoiling a bit. "Dude, what the hell? What's wrong?!"

"You left me out there with your mom! You know how I get when I'm around people that I don't know or think is at least decent. You said _you_ would get the door. Not your _mom!_"

"Phones I tried! She was like lightning, I didn't stand a chance! But you really need to get out and talk more." Beat is more disappointed at the end, they should work on Neku's people problems.

Neku just stared at him. This was his infamous "like that's ever gonna happen" look. I normally was used on Beat and Shiki. Sometimes Rhyme, but especially Josh.

"Aw bro come on, don't give me that look. I know that look." Beat rolls his head around, and sighs. "Dude that look is upsetting my vibes."

The other boy simply shakes his head and drops his things on the floor. It was just a black backpack, probably with some pajamas and clothes for the next day. But from the outer dimensions, that seemed to be it. No pillow, no sleeping bag, and probably not even a toothbrush, but parents normally just enforce that anyway. No teeth are ever cleaned at a sleepover.

"Yo, you got like, your necessities? Stuff like...sleep stuff? I mean, I got some you can use, but…" Beat trails off, looking to a sidewall.

Neku just shrugs. "I could care less. Ok brought a blanket, so I could just sleep on the floor. I also got my music and my sketch book, so I'm all set." Neku points out his headphones (which were around his neck. He doesn't drown out the outside constantly, just stuff he doesn't want to hear. Like fighting, or smashing glasses).

"Nah man, don't sleep on the floor, that's shit. You and me can share my bed man, it's big enough." Beat gestures to his bed and smiles at Neku.

Neku tilts his head to the side in a cat-like if to show confusion or ask for clarification. "You sure?"

"Oh uh, I mean yeah. If you wanna. I mean, I was jus' joking around, we have inflatable mattresses. But like, it's cool if you do. If you uh...want to." Beat scratches at his neck nervously, that got pretty awkward.

"Well, if it was just a joke, than I could give less of a damn where I slee-"

"No, no! I mean..it's fine, really! My bed's probably more comfortable anyway."

"Alright. Whatever. Like we''re gonna be sleeping anyway," Neku noted blatantly. It was most likely true, after all. "So, now what?"

"Uh...wanna play some video games?" -

* * *

Hey, thanks for reading our story! This is a co-op writing, in case you hadn't noticed. I (the normal author) am writing for Beat and the fam. My friend Sarah is writing for Neku! So please leave a review! See you next time.

Sarah: Yay! Let us know of you like the story. :3


	2. Prove Neku Wrong Day

7:00pm-Beat

"Aw come on! Why does it have to take so fuckin' long!?" Beat yells to the heavens, but no one answers his plea. Sadly when they had tried to play video games the xbox had decided this was the perfect time to update. So far it's restarted three times, and kept updating. For an hour.

"When was the last time you touched you Xbox to make it update this long?" Asked Neku, who was causally petting Beat's cat named Stormy, of whom seized the opportunity to crave attention.

"I...dude I don't know! Why would I know that? Just...jesus fuck why's it gotta update so much? Who even needs this?" Beat throws his controller at the ground, it miraculously remains intact. Beat runs his hand through his hair exasperatedly. This is gonna take the whole night.

"Well, all I know is that there are fuck-ups in the game, And the updates are like the patches. And if you need these updates, you didn't touch your console for the past 3 months."

"But dude, it's an Xbox live update, I don't even have Xbox live! This is stupid, why can't I just not touch it for months? I have rights."

"That's logic going against yourself," Neku noted, "If you have rights, then you have the right to not feel the need to turn your Xbox on. And you need Xbox live to play some games."

"Phones...bro what? Nah I just...can't afford Xbox live. Like, I should be able to opt-out or somethin'." Beat mumbles towards the end, looking in the other direction.

"Well shit. I guess you got me there. Maybe Microsoft is out to get you of something, and they are starting small with the Xbox, but you computer is next." Neku pointed at the laptop sitting on Beat's desk.

"Fuck Microsoft man, their shit has gone on for too long." Beat looks at Neku with the most serious face he can muster, "We gotta take 'em out man, or they'll take out our family."

Neku simply smirks and rolls his eyes before returning his attention to the fluffball at his side. "Whatever, man. Do what you want."

"Aw dude at least like...humor me? Is that right? Whatever close enough." Beat sighs and looks around for something else to do. "Uh, I'd say we could abandon this but there's literally nothing else to do."

"Well what am I supposed to tell you? They aren't trying to murder my Xbox. They want your gamertag's head. I can't stop them. Even if I did have me pins back." The orange haired boy looked at the floor. Whether it was nostalgia or sadness Beat could not tell.

"Hey dude, you okay? I was just messin' around. Don't get all sad on me." Beat's face scrunches as he tries to figure out how to be comforting.

Neku just shook his head again. "Do you just wanna try something else?"

"Uh well yeah, but what else is there? I've only got games." Beat helplessly looks around for more entertainment, but there is none.

The other boy shrugs. Beat asked him here. He should have been prepared. But seriously, who ever plans ahead for these things? Nobody. So Neku could easily empathize. That is, if he had ever been to a sleepover.

Beat perks up in his chair, excitedly looking at Neku, "Dude, I have the best idea."

7:30pm- Neku

What. The. Fuck.

Apparently Beat's" best idea" was more atrocious that Neku had expected. And to think he momentarily thought that the skater had a brain. But no, there are just wheels. Skateboard wheels. And maybe even some cobwebs. Moving on from Neku's mental rant, Beat had decided to bust out Rhyme's Monster High dolls. Neku had originally believed that the determination of the mind occurred around the middle of the night, when everyone is sleep deprived.

But today is "Prove Neku Wrong Day".

"-And this is Robecca Steam, she's the daughter of a whacked out scientist that died. And then here-dude are you even listening?" Beat is grabbing dolls up from a box left and right, wow there's a lot of them. Like at least fifty.

"I am absorbing everything I want and need to hear."

Beat picks up a green girl dolls covered in stitches, "Then who's this? If you're listenin' you can tell me."

Neku rolled his eyes. "I said anything I wanted or needed to hear. Do I look I give a damn about these dolls?" Pointing towards his own unamused expression will hopefully prove his point. "But seriously, how do know all this? Do that like come with little diaries that you read?" That deserved a chuckle.

"I...uh..Of course not! I jus' buy 'em for Rhyme is all." Beat rubs at the back of his neck again.

"Oh my God you do. Where are they? I wanna see them!" Neku's first thought was that they were holding under the bed, so he crawls over to check.

"No way! I don't have any!" Beat screams, trying to grab Neku and pull him away.

"But you admit they exist!"

"Nuh uh! I never said that!" Beat grabs Neku around his waist and pulls him back towards him. "Knock it of-" Then he stops and bites his lip.

WHAT THE HELL MAN. Neku just stared in disbelief. Had Beat really just ventured to "that zone" Just to protect a secret Neku already knew about? How desperate, how sinister, how messed up. If Neku were to see himself in the mirror, it would probably look as if he was blushing. If only he didn't stutter over the words in his mind to explain it to Beat.

"Uh... so,um... does the abominable snowman have a kid too?"

* * *

Hello again! Thanks for checking on the story and reading! It'd be great if you left a review. Also really sorry about how the paragraphs disappeared, we don't know how that happened. Anyway just to Heather, We're sorry if we offended you. But dude I'm hella gay and the way you approached it creeped me out. Tbh that was creepy and overbearing, but still, sorry. We fixed it.

Sarah: Yeah, sorry about that. And to Microsoft and Monster High, we love you very much! Please don't sue!

P.S We don't own Microsoft, Monster High, or twewy. We only own the story.


	3. Contemplation of WHY

11:00pm-Neku

At this point, both Neku (who had no motivation to begin with) and Beat found themselves laying on the floor, surrounded by an array of dolls, just staring at the ceiling. The loss of sanity starts small.

Beat stares at the ceiling, mouth agape, "Dude...bro..what...what if we're a video game?"

"What if we're a bad fan fiction of a video game?" Neku added absent-mindedly.

"What the hell is a fanfiction?"

"_Poison to the mind._"

"Dude, what? I just...nah not even. LIke but look, what if, what if we're background characters?" Beat reaches towards the ceiling as he says this.

"Well, what if this is actually real life and we are just losing our shit right now?"

"Way to kill the vibe brosef. We had something here, magic killer."

Neku could only laugh at this. My God, were they turning into ravenous creatures of stupidity. Neku often thought that if he ever lost his mind, he might end up like the crazy Space Core from the Portal series. Except with art, not stars.

"Don't laugh at me you punk. You damn kids! With your _music_ and your _art_." Beat tries to mimic an old man's voice, shaking his fist in the air.

Neku just laughed again and pulled Beat's fist down.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you liked it! Shout out to Stormy the Cat who will appear in more chapters! He was also in the lost one. Also we don't own portal or portal 2. And also, we are losing our minds as much as Neku and Beat are for the record. I went to the bathroom and left Sarah to type and when I came back, I saw about five or six lines of just the word HOS.

Sarah:Don't judge me. It's been a long night. I kept misspelling his and Ms. Original found it funny. I'm typing on my phone, leave me alone! :3


	4. Surprise Visit

12:00am-Joshua

It has been a very long time since Joshua had any free time to travel about the skies of Shibuya. Ever since Neku had gotten involved in The Game (but he would never blame his dear Neku), things have been flying off the of course.

He still kept tabs of his proxy, however; he didn't want to forget someone so important so easily. He knew what was going on. He knew of the sleepover. He knew everything's out dear Neku, from the smallest detail to the deepest thoughts and tragedies that scorched

the depths of his mind. But Neku and Beat didn't know everything, and they had no interest to know everything. But Joshlyn we that their minds always wondered about something, there was a craving that had never been sufficed. So today (or tonight, considering the time), his goal was to feed that hunger. He also knew exactly where to look too.

"Uh..Phones? Did you...hear somethin'?" Beat asks as Joshua tries to conceal himself by the window. We all start somewhere. Beat leans up on his elbows and squints at the window, but he doesn't really see anything.

The Composer smirks at the teen's suspicion and curiosity. He must wait, it's funny to tease Beat. But dear Neku (whom of which shook his head to answer Beat's question) was just a little bit more amusing. So, Joshua waited for the right moment, with a small and rugged pebble in his hand. It was obvious what he was going to do, so an explanation wouldn't be necessary. If he didn't need to be silent, Josh would be chuckling about now.

Just waiting.

And waiting.

Some more waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Wow, this is a lot of waiting.

And…

Wait. Wait. More waiting.

Come on this is ridiculous, just get to the point.

Fine...

Now!

Joshua threw the pebble at the window, seizing full opportunity to his advantage. This perfect time frame was of course when both Beat and Neku were standing in front of the window.

"Dude jesus christ what was that!" Beat screeches like a small child, jumping back from the window. "Aw bro we're gonna die, again. Shit."

Neku shook his head and rolled his he was perplexed. He stepped forward towards the window, cautious of what could be (and what actually is) ahead.

"Dude no! That could be a creeper! He could like...kill you! I can't have dead bodies in my room, man!" Beat yells, holding out his arm in a lame attempt to stop Neku.

But the other boy only simply evades Beat's arm, and continues towards the window, now more recklessly. Oh, if only he knew what Hell he was about to force himself into.

Then the window opened from the outside.

12:12am- Beat

"Oh jesus he's gonna kill us!" Beat screams, and covers his head in his arms. He rolls around on the ground screaming.

Neku jumps back in surprise, flailing his arms in a karate-ninja fashion. But Joshua just slid in and sat on the sill with his legs freely swinging inside the room. My, watching the unexpected squirm in surprise never gets old.

"Oh for fuck's sake it's just prissy. Can't you fucking knock, it's not that hard." Beat groans, sitting up. Joshua just shrugs and steps fully into the room. Beat sighs again, Neku is like a magnet for trouble. Because obviously Josh isn't here for him.

"Hello, Beat. Neku dear~ It certainly has been a while, now, hasn't it?" Joshua finally musters (but there was really no need to muster, for Neku is the one with the jaw dropping to the floor here).

"Go fuck yourself man. You totally were not invited to _my_ house! Like, fuck no. Do your gay thing somewhere else. Not that I have a problem with the gay part, just like, you." Beat looks over at Neku, "And you. Like, what's up with this? Like, you're just the flame to his moth, man."

"Like it's my fault!" Neku bursts, "He won't leave me _alone!_ But, seriously, Josh, what are you doing here?"

Joshua had finally invited himself into the bedroom, and picked up a Robecca Steam doll casually, playing with the cogs poking out of her boots. "I appreciate your concern, especially you, Beat. But don't you want some answers to unanswered questions? I thought you might still be curious."

"Get that cryptic shit outta here. None of that in my house. New rule! Oh wait, duuuuuude! Dude, he's in my house now! We're not in the game anymore! Oh my god. Rules, I can make rules! And now you have to follow them," Beat points at Joshua, who just looks confused. "So yeah, if you wanna say something, you gotta be upfront about it."

Neku just silently nods in agreement. No way in Hell is Josh gonna give any of his reverse-psychology crap today.

"I don't really understand, Beat. Did I ever enforce rules about your time or pattern of speech during your time in the Game?" Josh asked.

"I like, almost died. Like 5 times. Due to your shitty ass Game and your shitty ass rules. So you did do a lot. And you totally fucked Neku up two weeks in a row! Don't do that to my friends, man!" Beat seems to actually still be very angry with Josh, but as he said, no dead bodies in his room.

"So you admit that you two are friends? Interesting. Didn't you hate each other in the beginning?"

"Phones _is_ my _bro_ now, man. Since he is my for life bro now, you can't fuck with him. If you fuck with my friends I will fuck you up, Composer or not." Beat glares daggers at Josh, and is about to get up when he just shakes his head instead.

Neku could only stand there and watch the quarrel, astonished. Had Beat really considered him as a brother? "Beat…"

Suddenly there is a loud knock on the door, and a muffled voice comes through, "Beat! It's getting late! I'm going to come in!"

"Shit! Hide under the bed!" Beat whispers urgently to Josh, who is already trying to hide there.

With a little help in the keester from Neku's foot (several times, in fact), Josh was able to achieve incognito underneath the junk-packed and poorly smelling underneath that was Beat's bed. Seriously, has this guy ever heard of a hamper? There are socks everywhere. Dirty socks. Ew.

Beat's mom swings the door open, and her eyes instantly find Neku to glare at him. She grunts a bit before speaking, "It is dreadfully late, and definitely time to go to sleep."

"But it's only midnight!" Beat whines at his mother, who gasps in horror at this information.

"Daisukenojo Bito, how could you stay up past this ungodly hour! I cannot believe I could have a son like this! Just more things to the list of your failures. You will go to bed this instant and not a second longer!" Beat's mom huffs and slams the door shut. Beat remains quiet as they sound of his mother walking away is muffled in the room.

"How is that a failure? Neku whispers, as he watches Josh crawl out from the depths of no-man's land. The poor soul. Neku was tempted to laugh, and even let a small smirk out. Prick.

"Ah, much better. Now, where were we? Oh, right. Your "rules'. I will comply, to an extent, that is." Josh said, brushing the dirt and dust bunnies off of his prissy clean shirt. The Composer has to look composed, if that wasn't clear. "By the way, I would recommend you use a vacuum cleaner under, around, next to, and on your bed."

"Everything I do is a failure to her. But prissy, if you want to say anything not super offensive, now would be the time. I mean, you probably came here hoping we would ask about something, right? So spill the beans." Beat rolls his eyes at Josh's disgust with the dust.

"I would be happy too. But I need a question to answer." Came the snarky response.

Neku could only glare-stare at Joshua. Why now? Why did he think that waiting so long after the Game, that Neku would even bother to wonder anymore? Plus, Josh dragged Beat into this. This was between Neku and Joshua and no Skater buff dude was involved in any way,shape, or form. Josh just made it that way. "Well?" Josh interrupted Neku's inner monologue. Oh yeah, he was still standing in the room.

But Neku only looked at the floor and said, "Too late, Josh."

"Maybe too late for you, but not for me. So prissy, I got a weird question to ask ya. How hard are you crushing on my bro here? On a scale from 1 to 10." Beat stares seriously at Josh, like this is a life or death question.

"Um...Excuse me?"

"You heard me. How much do you like him? Come on?"

"I...uh...Don't exactly know how to respond to that. But I do thank you for allowing your question to make more sense. I may have an answer, however. I consider dear Neku as my proxy, if that's what you intend to get out of me." Joshua answered, completely avoiding the question. How skilled he is at that.

"Ok fine then, but I got a follow-up. What's…"Beat thinks for a moment, "What's...your preference? Yeah that's it."

"Ok now you lost me. My _what?_"

Neku just watches the dilemma from the sidelines. He feels like there is next-to no point for this conversation to be happening at this moment; that it may be some sort of filler. But, it's not Neku's place to say. He's not involved in this, after all. At least not outwardly.

"You know. Like, do you like girls or guys, or enbys or like trans or what, man? I ain't judging, i'm just curious."

Joshua had to think for a moment, and process the completely random yet very thoughtful comments and questions from Mr. Thick-Skull. "Well, I don't see why that matters. I can enjoy anybody I want. I don't really know what type of answer you want from me."

"Like, are you straight, gay, bi, pan, or like, could you be asexual or something? Like, I'm just wonderin'." Beat messes with the hem of his shirt as he asks these questions.

"Why? Are you attempting to compare myself to you so we can battle for our dear Neku?"

"WHAT?"

"Oh god no! Can't a guy just be curious! Jesus christ! Like," Beat sighs and runs his hands over his face, "I just wanna know, man."

"Well, why do you want to know? Curiosity killed the cat, Bito."

"But satisfaction brought it back."

"Touché."

"HELLO? STILL IN THE ROOM!"

"Oh, don't worry, Neku, dear~" Josh chuckles, "I will win you heart some day."

"I fucking called it!"

* * *

We finally updated again! Thank you for all the kind reviews! Hope you enjoy this new chapter. It took forever to find that little accented e. Please review!

Sarah: Fortunately I am learning French, so it wasn't that bad! Woo!

But I found the e.

Sarah: But I told you what it was called. :3

I didn't use that to find it. But aw well. We're annoying the viewers. Bye everybody!

Sarah: WOO! Please let us know of your feels for hinted ships!


	5. Bye Bitch

12:30am-Neku

Neku sat on Beat's bed as the owner of the bed left off somewhere to take a piss, and prissy boy was on the phone. Neku hadn't asked any questions (for it was too late to apologize, too laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate), but Beat had kept the Composer occupied by asking random and possibly inappropriate questions. The orange-haired lad was mildly disturbed, but still amused. Josh had a way of making things creepy, and had he done so in more ways than one in the past half-hour. Joshua looked out the still-open window as he spoke to Mr. H, of whom he announced it was wanted to say hi, but he figured Mr. H was calling for a reason, and didn't want to get involved in the Game at all anymore. Just no. Finally after a few minutes, Josh hung up and closed his signature orange cell phone with a sigh.

Beat comes back into the room, and looks at Josh expectantly. "Hey, like when are you leaving? I guess you could stay if you wanted, but…" Beat trails off, and looks in the other direction.

"Actually, I have to leave. Apparently, there's been an outbreak of Taboo Noise in Pork City, and I have to check it out." Josh responded, now turning to look at his current care-takers. "But Mr. H also told me something interesting…"

Neku just rolled his eyes. What abysmal slur could possibly come out of this prick's mouth next? He has been a torture and source of angst ever since he came in. Neku wanted to try to forget how he met his friends and just keep them, and not have any cold and disturbing memories of death rise up from the grave. Literally. "Oh, great. What did he say?"

"None of you have stopped by the Café since you left the Game."

"Oh...well it's not exactly on the way to like anythin'. At all." Beat shrugs and looks at the ceiling, and the floor, and anywhere but Josh basically.

Neku just shrugs. "I try, but he's never there."

"Really? How odd, he said that he tries to stay open as much as possible."

"Maybe he should check the school schedules."

"Perhaps so. Well, I'll give him the information as soon as I return to him. It was nice seeing you both again~" Josh began to step outside of the window as he says this, preparing his departure.

"Uh wait! Um...if you ever wanted to like, crash another sleepover, or just come over normally. You could do that, you know. Just sayin'." Beat still doesn't look at Josh and opts to look at Neku instead.

Joshua chuckles. "So, you've taken a liking to me, Mr. Bito? I'm flattered. But, as you had originally "called", my heart belongs to dear Neku."

"OKAY SERIOUSLY WHAT THE FUCK!"

"I never said that!" Beat looks very distressed, but clamps his hand over Neku's mouth anyway. "Neku, it's late! And Josh, I just mean like friends, man. Come on."

Neku would glare at both of these morons, but that would mean going crosseyed to an extreme, which he would rather not do. His eyes are bloodshot as it it. So he settled on Beat.

"Very well, I should get going. And, if I do have the chance, I just might drop by, if I don't try to seduce Neku dear first~"

Josh chuckled and gave one last "Bu-bye" before leaving Beat to do with a raging and thrashing Neku.

"MMM MMTHMMR MMMMR M MMLL MMMMING MMMMMR MMM MM MMS MMM MMSM MMING M MM!"

"Oh my god! Oh my god. At least try to be quiet! It's like super late! My mom will kill us if she hears us!" Beat testing takes his hand off Neku's mouth.

Immediately Neku's hand slapped Beat with the back of his palm and whispered rather harshly that it might hurt his voice, "Did you _not _just hear what the fuck he said? What the fuck! I have _total _ reason to freak out!"

Beat rubs at his face, and frowns at Neku, "But you didn't have the right to hit me! Please just try not freak out. My mom will literally murder me if she found out we were still up."

"Hey, I learned self-defence, and I felt that was a time to use it."

"That's bullshit. I didn't even hurt you. Look, okay, let's just let it pass. We both got a little scared when he left." Beat sighs.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. But, hey! More questions!" Neku hops back onto Beat's couch and grabs his own pillow, hugging it against himself, "Did Josh have a point when he said you were man-crushing on him?"

"No way Phones! I don't like him like that! He's just not that bad. Besides, I probably ain't into dudes." Beat shakes his head, and flops on his own bed.

"So, would you say you don't _do _dudes?" Neku asked, trying to hold his laughter. God, was he losing his mind. Josh had offered some sanity, for the sake of profile. But when he was gone, such sanity went out the window with him.

"I don't _do_ anyone! That's just how it is, man." Beat runs his hand through his hair, and sighs for the umpteenth time tonight.

Neku just laughs and flops back with him. "Oh, man. How are we gonna recover from this? And, on more important topics, what do we do now?"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review if you liked the story! Hope you're liking all these ships. Got a whole fleet around here.

Sarah: Woo! Also, leave a review if you think you know what Neku said when Josh left them. I will reveal it in the notes of the next chapter!


End file.
